Change Of Rules
by moonfaerie326
Summary: It was the perfect place for a secret rendezvous; it was hidden, out of sight and many did not think to check in such a place. The corner of NCIS had seen a lot, and now its finally seen TIVA and a little UST. TIVA plus UST equals HOTT


**Okay, I actually dreamed this. Seriously. It was the first thing on my mind when I woke up from my nap because I was having one of those very real dreams that look like they're happening right in front of you. Have you ever had one of those? Well this one was probably the best one I had. And then I woke up from my nap to a not so happy revelation. Lets just say chocolate – which I usually do not enjoy – is my friend right now. I have a bunch of Ghiradelli chocolate's and Lindt Lindor ones I have been enjoying those as well as a few Cadbury Eggs. ^^ Oh and throw in a bag of Almond M&M's and you'll be set. Good thing softball starts Friday.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously? Do you honestly think I have any sort of chance at owning something as amazing as NCIS? Honestly? Nah. I didn't think so.**

--

Ziva moaned, rotating her neck side to side as she hummed out her pleasure. "Oh, Tony." She whispered huskily, her head falling forward so her chin now rested on her chest.

A deep chuckle sounded behind her, and the fingers that were gently kneading her shoulder tightened a fraction. "Feel good, Zee-vah?" He purred into her ear.

"Yes." She hissed, her shoulders slumping as her body began to relax slowly.

"You've been tense lately sweetcheeks." Tony announced, his fingers creeping higher up her neck using nimble fingers to work out the accumulated knots.

"It has been-" She cut herself off with a groan of pleasure, "a trying week." She finished, her breathing was heavy and she slumped further into his body enjoying the heated length of his form pressed up against her body. Her head fell back to rest against his shoulder as his fingers began to move down.

His fingertips pressed gently into her shoulder blades, causing her own fingers to clench from their prone position by her side. Her breath hitched as they continued lower, dipping into the small of her back where he proceeded to use his knuckles to massage her stiff back. "Well then" Tony announced as his fingers slipped beneath her shirt his cool fingers trailing over her taut muscles that lay there, "let me help you to … relax." His breath was warm against her ear, and she shivered even more as it seemed to cling to her skin.

His hands moved to grasp her hips; he then pulled her body back against his where he was leaning against the wall behind him. When her body was finally settled against his own, nestled in the hidden corner beneath the stairs of NCIS he moved; his hands slid to her stomach sweeping across the firm flesh there as he nuzzled her neck, moving her thick hair out of the way before his lips latched onto her skin suckling and kissing the tender slope.

Her body further fell into a serene state, only small tremors of pleasure would rack her body but other than that she felt at peace. Before too long the feel of his fingers combined with his lips became too much and she began to writhe against him seeking out more of the wondrous feelings he invoked in her. Her body became tense again with a different sort of strain as she fought to control the urge to jump him. "Tony," She mewled, her body twisting in order to relieve the growing ache that burned deep within her abdomen.

It was then that she heard the intake of breath from behind her, and she finally realized what her squirming body was doing to the man who stood behind her. She twirled in his grasp, his fingers now resting on her back once again as she pressed her body tightly to his, her hands resting on his chest as her hips aligned with his own. Her fingers began to rub his chest feeling the tenseness that lay ridden beneath. "You feel tense Tony." She purred into his neck, licking a strip up to his jaw as she continued to torment him. "Let me help you to … relax." Her husky voice filled with such promise soaked into his skin and Tony let his head drop against the wall with a heady groan.

He should have known better than to pull her away from her desk to give her a massage, there was only one thing that would lead to; and for the first time in Tony's life he hadn't been aiming at that outcome. He had merely wanted to relieve the tension that had been clinging to her body for the past few days.

She pushed her hips further against his, feeling the hardened length that lay beneath the many layers of his clothes. "You do not seem to be relaxing Tony." She bit onto his ear lobe, suckling the flesh between her teeth as she flicked it with her tongue. "What can I do to relieve you?"

Tony's hands pulled her closer and he wanted to bang his head against the wall. If they weren't at work he'd be peeling away her many layers of clothes so he could see that beautifully bronzed skin that had been hidden from him since this morning. "Ziva." He pleaded, hoping she had enough strength to pull away because he knew he didn't.

Ziva was having a similar problem; her fingers clung to his shirt like a lifeline while her body kept trying to mold itself into his. She growled low in her throat, knowing that she should remove her body from his because there was only one way this was going to end and as her teeth bit into the flesh of his neck she knew they were well on there way to one spectacular ending.

"DiNozzo! David!" A voice yelled from above them. Their body's stiffened, but they made no move to separate. The heat from the others forms was far too delicious to give up yet.

They slowly looked up, seeing Gibbs leaning over the rail to glare down at their intertwined form. "When I said "Keep it out of the office" I did not mean, "find an empty corner to engage in unlawful activities"." He barked out, but they both noticed the slight grin that pulled across his lips.

"Sorry boss." Tony stated, though his body stayed wrapped around the woman against him.

Ziva nodded, agreeing with Tony's apology, but she did not think she could speak in anything other than husky undertones so she avoided speaking the words. Ziva turned her head to stare at the man who had his arms wrapped around her and the first thing she saw was a stretched neck, looking upward; she swallowed thickly, trying to restrain herself from pressing kisses against it elongated length.

She snapped her attention back to Gibbs, and found that that seemed to quell her desire at least somewhat, though she still could not bring herself to let go of the man next to her.

Gibbs continued to glare down at them; his amusement was wavering the longer he stared at their entwined forms. He watched as the two looked at each other before reluctantly pulling apart. "Get back to work." He snapped, watching as the two sulked their way around the stairs and in to the bullpen.

He knew scraping rule 12 had been a good idea, but he needed to enforce his new and improved rule 12: **No hanky panky within office corridors. **He didn't like the shudder that went through him every time he leaned up against a stable surface, because he was never sure whether Tony and Ziva had decided to make use of it.

--

**So, my dream actually took place in the elevator, but I also had a story idea about that wall of NCIS. It had seen so much in its days, but it had not yet shared the joy of TIVA. Now it has, sorta.**

**Too much chocolate, my belly doesn't agree with chocolate. Though I do feel somewhat relieved at the moment.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I have been trying to write something since I got back and this is the first thing I actually finished, the others do not want to come. :/**


End file.
